1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A laser beam printer which utilizes an electrostatic photographic method uses a series of print processes including paper feed, latent image formation on an electrostatic drum and development thereof, transfer of the image onto a paper and fixing thereof. If the series of processes are interrupted, various troubles such as loss of the image, jamming of the paper and incomplete fixing of the toner image takes place. According, once printing is started, the printed process to the fixing of the toner image on the paper cannot be interrupted except for an emergency stop. In the prior art printers of this type, if an operator requests a temporary stop by depressing a switch, the reception process of a new print data from a data source is immediately interrupted and the acceptance of the temporary stop request is immediately displayed on an LED. Similarly, when a minor error occurs in the printer or the paper supply has been exhausted, the process of the new data is immediately interrupted and it is immediately displayed. However, since the print processes in the units which perform the series of print processes cannot be interrupted, the print processes for the print paper currently being processed are not interrupted but continued. This is rather preferably in completing the print processes which are in progress unless the printer is to be stopped immediately because of a serious trouble. Nevertheless, when the operator who saw the display of the acceptance of the temporary stop request or the minor error, immediately starts to supplement the recording media or checks the printer and opens a door of the printer cabinet, a safety device operates to forcibly stop the printer. As a result, a paper jam takes place or low quality printed materials are produced.